Death Battle: Sub-Zero vs Glacius
Description Mortal Kombat vs Killer Instinct! Two of the fighting genre's coolest ice-wielding warriors will settle the score! Can Sub-Zero's skills stand up to Killer Instinct's morphing alien? Interlude Boomstick: Brrr, this Death Battle hasn't even started, and it's already gettin' cold. Wiz: I feel the same Boomstick. Because today two fighting game cyrokinetics confront each other to see who is superior. Boomstick: Sub-Zero, Mortal Kombat's blue ninja of the Lin Kuei... Wiz: And Glacius, Killer Instinct's ice-cold morphing alien. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Sub-Zero Wiz: Bi-Han, codename Sub-Zero, was the most fearsome warrior of the Lin Kuei until his death at the hands of Scorpion. Boomstick: Thought we were talking about Sub-Zero. Wiz: We are, Boomstick. Then came the tournament in Outworld, in which it seemed Sub-Zero had returned once again. But then the combatants, especially the hellspawn ninja, were surprised to see that this Sub-Zero spared the lives of his opponents. Boomstick: So clearly, he was someone else entirely. Wiz: Bi-Han's younger brother Kuai Liang took up his older brother's mantle and title. But despite his initial occupation as an assassin, he began having moral doubts about the clan's doings. Boomstick: Including that whole "loss of mind and soul if you turn into an awesome robot" thing. Wiz: He, alongside his best friend Smoke, defected from the Lin Kuei. Even with the threat of capture, Sub-Zero came to the aid of the heroes of Earthrealm in their battle against Shao Kahn's forces. Boomstick: He's a master of Shotokan karate and dragon. Dragon is a Shaolin style of boxing. And like his older brother before him, Kuai Liang utilizes ice in combat in a variety of ways. Wiz: ''Y''ou see, Sub-Zero isn't just a human; he, alongside his older brother, are descendants of Cryomancers, an ancient race of Outworld capable of controlling ice. This long-forgotten race was thought to have been exterminated during Shao Kahn's reign... because he's gotta have hobbies of some kind. Boomstick: Anyway, he freezes foes in their tracks with Ice Blast and Ground Ice, slides across the ground with Slide, and generate icy clones of himself called... Ice Clones. Yeah, he and his brother could've come up with more original names. Wiz: These clones stand in place on the ground and even in mid-air... somehow... and stop attacks from getting though, even freezing enemies that try to attack them up-close. And if the situation calls for it, Sub-Zero can even pick them up and use them as a shield or throw them at his foes himself. Boomstick: He can also create bits of ice to drop on his foes, can unleash a pillar of cold air from underground to suspend his enemies in the air, and charge straight at them with a shoulder charge. Wiz: Though as the ice clone has shown, he isn't solely about offense. He can teleport short distances by becoming ice, cover himself in ice as a means to counter close-range attacks, create barriers of frost, and can unleash a shockwave-like wave of cold air to freeze multiple foes around him solid. Boomstick: And in mid-attack, he can forge weapons from ice, such as swords, daggers, and hammers... though they're not terribly sturdy, so they tend to break upon contact. That was until he created the Kori Blade, which is strong enough to repel sword strikes. What, did he put more time and effort into it than his other ones? Wiz: No, there may be an explanation for this. After returning to the Lin Kuei, which Sektor was the grandmaster of, he defeated the cyborg warrior and took from him the Dragon Medallion. Boomstick: This artifact is incredibly powerful, increasing its owner's power to near-omnipotent levels. Wiz: I don't know about that high, but this medallion isn't just some plot device that any shmuck can use with equal efficiency: Frost, one of Sub-Zero's students in the reformed Lin Kuei, who was also a Cryomancer, took it and attempted to seize its power for herself. But due to her lack of discipline, she was frozen in place. Boomstick: With it, Sub-Zero's ice attacks and weapons are stronger, so much so that one time, when he used his wave of cold air thing on multiple attackers, it hit so hard that they were frozen... forever... until Taven decided to smash them. Wiz: Also keep in mind that he had such complete control over it that he did not accidentally freeze Taven as well, who was well within the move's range. And with or without the medallion, Sub-Zero can perform no less than 14 fatalities. Boomstick: Aside from the fact that more than half of them are just variations of him turning the opponent into ice and then shattering them, he can tear his foes in half and even goes way past his older brother tearing off their head and spine. He goes for the whole package and tears out their entire skeleton. But as powerful as he is, there's that yellow ninja Scorpion that always outclasses him. Sub-Zero is about to be fatalitied in Kratos' MK9 trailer. Boomstick: Every... Sub-Zero's head is ripped off by Scorpion in another MK9 trailer. Boomstick: Single... Sub-Zero is about to be finished in Scorpion's Injustice intro. Boomstick: Time. Sub-Zero's decapitated head has a sword thrown into it in the debut MKX trailer. Boomstick: It's like that harpoon is his kryptonite. The screen goes to grayscale. Wiz: That is not the case. While Scorpion has defeated him before, Sub-Zero dealt the final blow to him in the Battle of Armageddon and would've killed him in the new timeline had the Lin Kuei not stepped in. Boomstick: Well regardless of his portrayal as the yellow spectre's punching bag, Sub-Zero has defeated some impressive foes, such as the acid-spewing green ninja Reptile, the red ninja made of one thousand souls Ermac, both Lin Kuei ninja cyborgs Cyrax and Sektor, and even the resurrected Bi-Han, now going by the name of... Noob Saibot?! (Laughs uncontrollably) Wiz: Kuai surpassed his older brother, truly earning the title of Sub-Zero. But he is definitely far from the strongest combatant in the Mortal Kombat universe. Despite his mastery of the Dragon Medallion, he has occasionally been overwhelmed... mainly whenever Noob has help. In the Battle of Armageddon, the person that delivered the final blow to the icy ninja was... Baraka. Boomstick: What?! Wiz: And in the new timeline, he died in battle at the hands of the all-powerful Sindel, who single-handedly killed him and all of the Earthrealm warriors... except for Sonya and Johnny Cage. Boomstick: Weak. Wiz: And interestingly enough, Sub-Zero is one of the few combatants who has actually undergone physical aging. Whether it be from many years or as a side effect of the Dragon Medallion, the young warrior would become an old man. Boomstick: Not that it came anywhere near close to stopping him from being awesome! There's a good reason he and Scorpion are the poster children of the series. Wiz: But above all else, Kuai Liang is the embodiment of a true hero, always ready and willing to aid Earthrealm's warriors in protecting the innocent. Sub-Zero: Then I will do it the hard way! Glacius Wiz: One day while flying amongst the stars in a space ship, Glacius came too close to Earth and soon crashlanded. Boomstick: But as it turns out, Glacius' home planet had records on the human race and warned of their brutality. Glacius thought to himself, "Eh, they're just overexaggerating", but then he found himself captured by UltraTech, who decided to use him for "research". Wiz: They then forced him to compete in the Killer Instinct tournament for his freedom and he performed incredibly well before escaping his captivity. Boomstick: Then he came back to the planet some time later because he left some advanced technology behind and didn't want humanity to misuse it. Wiz: And surprisingly, despite his cruel treatment by UltraTech, he still hopes to improve the relations between his race and humanities. Boomstick: Well if that includes ultra comboing all the fools dumb enough to fight him, then that message of peace is a bit mixed... not that it makes him any less deadly. Wiz: His entire species is composed of an ice-like substance and can morph their body and apendages, varying their shape and even size. Boomstick: I was going to make a joke here about their junk extending in size, but I don't see anything down there. Either it's tucked in there or I guess they reproduce some other way. Wiz: Ugh. He can make his close-range attacks even deadlier by morphing his hand into weapons like axes, turn himself into a puddle to evade attacks... even in the air, somehow... and attack opponents from a distance by extending parts of his body into spikes. Boomstick: Even from afar, this guy can still combo you. Wiz: His standard arsenal of moves includes his charging Ice Lance, Shockwave, which is actually just a bouncing projectile, a shoulder charge, and by increasing the size of his hand to grapple his opponents toward him, as well as even brutalize them by slamming them into the ground multiple times. Boomstick: But Wizard... wasn't that move from a different member of his species? Wiz: Yes, Glacius had a great ancestor... whose name also happened to be Glacius. Boomstick: Guess our Glacius is Glacius the XVIII or something. Wiz: Anyway, his ancestor had come to the earth nearly 2,000 years ago. But with that said, considering they are both from the same species, it's very likely that the Glacius of the present could use the same moves as his ancestor. Boomstick: So with that, he also has Arctic Blast, a projectile that sounds as cold as you would assume. And besides turning into a liquid to get around the battlefield, he can also follow up with devastating uppercuts. Wiz: Aside from Arctic Blast, not all of Glacius' moves are just extensions of his body. He gained the ability to use the moisture in the air to form Hail, spiked balls which he can launch at foes at a maximum of six at once. Boomstick: And from underneath them, he can unleash a beam of ice to strike them from above. And he can even enhance it to create ice spikes that track down his foe. Wiz: And to give his opponents a harder time up close, he can create one of five layers of his ice-like material to cover himself. Boomstick: Or you can just call it Ice Armor. These block a single attack, allowing Glacius to walk them off and catch his comboing foe off-guard. And he has a couple good No Mercies of his own, such as turning his foes into ice or having them sink into his body while brutalizing them. Wiz: His skills were so impressive that he even managed to defeat Cinder, an experiment of UltraTech who is proficient in pyrokinesis. Boomstick: Considering his body is composed of plasma and he's always on fire, you'd think that'd be a bad match-up for Glacius, considering ice melts and stuff... but no, he straight up slayed that fool. Wiz: However, his teleporting aside, Glacius is fairly slow on foot. And while his Ice Armor is one of his best defenses, it has its limits. He can only hold one piece at a time and once one piece expires, he has to wait three seconds for the next to take it's place. Boomstick: But even with all that, Glacius is a beast of an alien and one hell of an ice-wielding combatant. Don't bother trying to melt him or you'll be stopped cold. Glacius stands atop of a frozen peak and puts out his hand, channeling his frozen powers. He lets out an indescribable roar as his eyes glow green. Announcement Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Out in the mist of space, Glacius’ ship begins entering earth’s orbit. From afar in an arctic region, the ship can be seen rocketing towards the icy surface. Meanwhile, in the Lin Kuei temple, Sub-Zero suddenly feels a shake in the ground and decides to investigate the occurrence. He walks out in search of the area, then finds a large crater in the ground and at the edge of it a large ship of alien origins. Sub-Zero jumps into the crater and inspects the ship up close. Suddenly, a door opens, and behind it is none other than Glacius. Sub-Zero steps back in a defensive stance as Glacius exits the ship, his first few steps creating icy spikes near his feet. He continues stepping closer towards Sub-Zero, who then begins channeling ice through his arms as a final warning to the creature. Glacius places his hand out and channels ice through his fingertips as his eyes glow a bright green. He then gets into a combat stance as well. FIGHT! Sub-Zero makes the first move, firing an ice blast, but Glacius counters with arctic blast. Sub-Zero then slides across the ground and hits Glacius. He follows up with a backdrop kick. Glacius shrugs it off and quickly morphs into a puddle. Confused at his opponent's whereabouts, Sub-zero steps on the puddle, and gets a cold uppercut to his chin. As Sub-Zero crashes on the ground, Glacius transforms his hands into axes. Sub-Zero gets up and creates his Kori Blade. The two clash with their weapons until Glacius stomps his foot on the ground, creating ice spikes, which catch Sub-Zero off-guard, causing him to lose his footing. With a powerful swing from both hands, Glacius disarms Sub-Zero of the kori blade and then goes for another on his unarmed opponent. To his surprise, Sub-Zero stops the blow with his bare arm, which is encased in ice. Glacius resumes the attack with his axe hands, which Sub-Zero blocks with his arms until he ducks below one of Glacius’ strikes. With his foe exposed, Sub-Zero quickly mustered an ice dagger, which he swings quickly at Glacius, scarring his chest and stomach region. He then quickly creates a hammer made of ice and swings it upward, striking Glacius’ jaw and sending him rolling to the ground. Glacius gets up and fires arctic blast, but Sub-Zero counters with an ice blast. Sub-Zero then rips out Glacius' intestine, freezes it and stabs it into Glacius' left eye. Sub-Zero then preforms a combo on Glacius before uppercutting him into the air. C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER! Sub-Zero then roundhouse kicks Glacius before headbutting him. He then knees him in the stomach before punching him in the chest, forcing him back. Sub-Zero tries to uppercut Glacius, but Glacius manages to avoid the attack. Sub-Zero creates a hammer made of ice and swings it, but Glacius manages to avoid it. Sub-Zero tries to kick Glacius in the stomach, but Glacius grabs Sub-Zero's leg, spins him around and throws him away. Just as Sub-Zero gets up, Glacius punches him before headbutting him. He then knees him in the stomach, punches him twice and kicks him back. Glacius steps back a bit before transforming his hand into a thin needle-like point, which would freeze his foe where he stands. Glacius aims for his cranium, but Sub-Zero freezes almost his entire body, except the head. Sub-Zero walks over to a frozen Glacius and tugs on his head until it tears off. Sub-Zero then freezes his opponent's head, drops it and steps on it, destroying it. Sub-Zero then puts his arms together as a small token of respect towards his fallen foe and then walks away. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Whew! For an ice-themed Death Battle, that sure heated up in the end! Wiz: At first glance, this was actually a tough call. Neither combatant was immune to or could hope to manipulate the other’s attacks. Boomstick: But while Glacius had a lot of effective moves, Sub-Zero had the perfect counter to nearly all of them. He could block or avoid a majority of his arsenal thanks to his defensive skills and superior speed and agility. Wiz: Both combatants were equally susceptible to being frozen, but Glacius’ focus was more on close-range combatant, which Sub-Zero could easily counter. Even his seemingly long-range ice spikes were extensions of Glacius’ own body, leaving it equally susceptible to freezing. Boomstick: And even as a liquid, he couldn’t hope to swallow up Sub-Zero, whose mastery over ice was enough to stop Glacius from dragging him in while also allowing him to escape. Wiz: And despite his ability of transformation, Glacius is incapable of regrowing limbs or surviving decapitation. Once Sub-Zero had frozen him with a full-powered wave of cold air, the layers of ice kept him helplessly in place, sealing Glacius’ fate. Boomstick: Glacius was doing good until Sub-Zero killed him in ''cold ''blood. Wiz: The winner is Sub-Zero. Advantages & Disadvantages Sub-Zero + MUCH more experienced + Superior speed and agility + Has a perfect counter to nearly all of Glacius' moves + Glacius’ focus was more on close-range combatant, which Sub-Zero could easily counter + Mastery over ice was enough to stop Glacius from swallowing him up - Weaker - Glacius makes faster and stronger combos - Isn't as durable - Kori Blade cannot be rebuilt in the midst of battle Glacius + Stronger + Although slower normally, makes faster and stronger combos + More durable + Sub-Zero's Kori Blade cannot be rebuilt in the midst of battle - Very slow - MUCH less experienced - Sub-Zero's mastery over ice was enough to stop Glacius from swallowing him up - Sub-Zero has a perfect counter to nearly all of Glacius' moves - Glacius' focus was more on close-range combatant, which Sub-Zero could easily counter Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! An immense white monster that resembles a rhinoceros beetle emerges from the water and roars. A masked figure is then seen riding on a four-winged dragon as an immense white horned dragon rises behind them and roars. Category:Death Battles